Express Birthday Packet
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Kisah Do Kyungsoo, seorang kurir antar barang yang mengantarkan kado ulang tahun untuk Jong In. Bagaimana kisah mereka? *bad summary* Buat ultah KaiDo oppa :D Mian telat... RCL please...:)


**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics and ThehunGoGreen**

**Title : Express Birthday Packet**

**Pair : KaiDo/KaiSoo/JongSoo/KaixKyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, friendship**

**Length : Oneshoot (4,072 words)**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All chara belong to them self**

**WARNING! : Bahasa ngaco, cerita pasaran, OOC, ancur, gagal, typho, dll.**

**.**

_**Annyeong ^^ **_**Akhirnya Lalla bisa nulis FF bareng ama author ThehunGoGreen… **_**Gomawo**_** ya buat ThehunGoGreen yang udah mau kerja sama :D ***_**bow**_*** Oh iya, ini FF buat ultahnya KaiDo **_**oppa**_**… Biar pun agak telat sih… Hehe… Langsung baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :D**

**.**

**.**

**It's YAOI Fict**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**I told you before**

**.**

**.**

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**.**

**.**

**ThehunGoGreen**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Express Birthday Packet**

**.**

**.**

**Happy read ;)**

**.**

**.**

**12 January 2013, 11.30 PM, KST**

"_Haish_! Kenapa aku sampai melupakan paket terakhir ini sih?! Aku jadi harus mengantarnya tengah malam begini! Ukh! Aku harusnya bersenang – senang hari ini! Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunku! Tapi kenapa aku malah sial? _Aish_!" rutuk seorang _namja_ tiada henti seraya mengendarai motornya, menelusuri jalanan Seoul pada malam hari.

_Namja _itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, seorang _namja_ manis yang bekerja sebagai kuli antar barang di salah satu kantor post di Seoul. Di tanggal 12 Januari hari ini, dia sebenarnya berulang tahun. Tapi karena dia sibuk mengantar paket sedari tadi pagi, maka dia tidak bisa merayakan atau bahkan menyenangkan dirinya hari ini. Di tambah Kyungsoo hari ini harus lembur karena lupa mengantarkan paket terakhir untuk hari ini. Sungguh malang!

"_Omo_! Apa akan hujan?" gumam Kyungsoo saat melihat langit malam yang mendung. Tiba – tiba…

**Tik**

**Tik**

**Bresh!**

…hujan pun turun.

"_Kyyaaa_! Kenapa hujan sih?!" rutuk Kyungsoo lalu langsung mempercepat laju motornya agar sampai di tempat tujuan dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo pun tiba di tempat tujuannya. Tubuhnya hampir basah kuyup karena hujan yang lumayan deras malam ini. Kyungsoo bergegas turun dari motornya dan segera memencet bel rumah tersebut untuk memanggil pemilik rumah agar keluar.

**Ting tong!**

**Ting tong!**

Kyungsoo memencet bel berulang kali.

"Permisi!" serunya sedikit keras sambil terus memencet bel.

"_Aigo_~ Aku mohon keluarlah! Jangan buat perjuanganku yang datang tengah malam di tengah hujan deras seperti ini sia – sia!" gumam Kyungsoo sambil terus memencet bel.

**+Sementara itu+**

"_Aigo_~ Siapa sih yang datang malam – malam begini?! Tidak tau orang sedang tidur apa?" rutuk seorang _namja_ yang terbaring di kasurnya. Bisa di pastikan _namja_ ini tadinya tertidur, tapi karena suara bel rumahnya yang berbunyi sedari tadi, akhirnya dia pun terbangun kembali.

"_Aish_!" dengan malas _namja_ itu bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

**Ceklek**

"_Annyeonghaseoyo_!" Kyungsoo segera membungkuk sopan saat melihat pemilik rumah itu membuka pintu.

"_Nuguseo_?" Tanya _namja_ yang di yakini sebagai pemilik rumah tersebut dengan malasnya. Matanya juga terlihat sayu. Mungkin orang ini benar – benar mengantuk dan merasa terganggu tadi.

"Apa benar ini alamat Tn. Kim Jong In?" Tanya Kyungsoo sopan.

"Aku sendiri." Jawab _namja_ itu yang ternyata adalah Kim Jong In. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada paket untuk anda." Kyungsoo menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang yang terbalut kado berwarna biru dengan pita berwarna putih kepada Jong In. Jong In menerimanya dengan malas.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Anda bisa membukanya sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada sesopan mungkin (tuntutan pekerjaan). Jong In pun membuka bungkusan tersebut.

Ternyata bungkusan (yang ternyata kado) itu berisi sebuah _sweeter _ berwarna hitam bergaris – garis putih. Jong In mengerutkan dahinya. Dia pun mengambil kertas kecil yang terselip di lipatan _sweeter_ tersebut dan langsung membacanya.

_ 'Annyeong Jong In ^^ Saengil chukkae! Aku sengaja merajut sweeter ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Semoga kau menyukainya :D. Dan, sepertinya ini juga hadiah kenang – kenangan untukmu. Soalnya aku akan pindah ke New York bersama tunanganku. Maaf atas perpisahan kita waktu itu. Tapi aku tidak akan membencimu kok ^^ Once again, saengil chukkae!_

_-Byun Ni Chan-'_

__Jong In membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihat nama orang yang mengirimi paket ini untuknya. Byun Ni Chan! _Yeoja_ ini adalah mantan _yeojachingu_-nya yang telah membuatnya patah hati 2 Minggu lalu! Dan sekarang apa? Dia mengirimi Jong In sebuah kado ulang tahun? _Oh my_! Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jong In sekarang?

"Aku tidak mau menerima kado ini!" dengan cepat Jong In mengemas kado itu kembali dan menyerahkan kado itu kembali pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap bingung kearah Jong In.

"Ada apa Tuan? Kenapa anda tidak mau menerima paket ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku tidak mau menerima paket itu karena itu dari Byun Ni Chan! Lagi pula, tanggal ulang tahunku bukan tanggal 12 Januari! Tapi 14 Januari! Kembalikan saja paket itu!"

"Eh? Mana boleh seperti itu! Ini sudah tugasku untuk mengantarkan paket ini kepada anda! Anda tidak boleh mengembalikannya!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau! Aku tidak berulang tahun hari ini!" Jong In tetap kekeuh mengembalikan paket tersebut. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang mulai akan emosi.

"Tapi tuan, tolong kau terima paket ini. Hargai perjuanganku yang datang ke rumah anda malam – malam begini dan di tengah hujan deras seperti ini hanya untuk mengantar paket ini kepada anda." Kyungsoo kekeuh membuat Jong In agar menerima paket yang di antarnya. Melihat Kyungsoo, Jong In jadi kasihan juga. Benar juga, Kyungsoo rela mengantarkan paket tersebut kepadanya di tengah malam berhujan seperti ini. Harusnya dia menghargai perjuangannya dong!

Tapi sebenarnya ini memang tugas Kyungsoo. Dia harus mengantarkan paket tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, maka gaji-nya bisa saja di potong. Bahkan yang lebih parah, dia bisa di pecat karena ketidak-becusannya ini. Kyungsoo tidak mau jika hal itu terjadi.

"Ya sudah, aku terima!" akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Jong In pun menerima paket tersebut. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah.

"Kalau begitu, tolong tanda tangan di sini." Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil dan sebuah bolpoin kepada Jong In. Jong In pun segera menandatangani buku itu sebagai tanda terima.

"Selesai." Jong In menyerahkan buku itu kembali pada Kyungsoo setelah selesai menandatanganinya.

"_Gamsahapnida_!" Kyungsoo kembali membungkuk sopan. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Kyungsoo bersiap pergi.

"Tunggu dulu!" tapi tiba – tiba Jong In menghentikan langkah _namja_ manis bermata bulat itu.

"_Ne_?"

"Apa kau yakin akan pulang sekarang? Kau mau menembus hujan deras di tengah malam begini?" Tanya Jong In.

"Ukh! Benar juga! _Haish_! Kenapa harus hujan sih?! Dan, _omo_! Sekarang sudah jam 12.11 PM. Aduh!" batin Kyungsoo. Di tambah saat ia melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.11 PM.

"Kalau begitu kau menginap saja di rumahku." Tawar Jong In kemudian saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat gelisah.

"E-eh? Tidak usah! Aku menunggu hujannya reda saja di sini. Lebih baik anda masuk dan melanjutkan tidur anda kembali."

"_Aigo_~ Mana bisa aku memperlakukan tamuku seperti itu? Lagi pula aku hanya tinggal sendiri di sini." Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Jong In, membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget.

"_Wae_? Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan melakukan apa – apa padamu kok. Lagi pula aku ini orang baik – baik. Aku akan menuruhmu tidur di kamar tamu. Jadi tidak usah takut dan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu!" kata Jong In saat melihat tatapan horror Kyungsoo barusan.

"Ba-baiklah." Akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa, Kyungsoo menerima tawaran Jong In. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau pulang di tengah malam berhujan begini.

"Ya sudah. Ayo masuk!" ajak Jong In. Kyungsoo menurut.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Nah. Kau tidur di kamar ini. Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah sana. Dan kau bisa memakai pakaian yang ada di lemari itu. _Arra_?" Jong In menunjukkan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk mengerti.

"_Gomapta_ Tn. Kim Jong In." ujar Kyungsoo.

"_Haish_! Tidak usah seformal itu. Hilangkan kata 'Tuan'. Kau cukup memanggilku Jong In saja."

"Baiklah."

"Ah, iya. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jong In kepada Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo-_imnida_. Kau boleh memanggilku Kyungsoo."

"Ah, baiklah. Lebih baik kau sekarang ganti baju dan istirahat. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku. Kamarku ada di sebelah kamarmu. _Arraseo_?!"

"_Ne_, _gomawo_."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. _Jaljayo_." Jong In pun keluar dari kamar tamu yang sekarang di tempati oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hah~" Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. "Kim Jong In. Dia baik juga. Walau awalnya sedikit menyebalkan dan dingin." Kyungsoo berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Lebih baik sekarang aku ganti baju saja. Aku tidak mau sampai masuk angin keesokan harinya." Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari duduknya di kasur (dan tanpa sengaja meninggalkan bentuk bulat bekas bokongnya yang masih basah di kasur). Dia mengganti bajunya dengan baju milik Jong In.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Jong In merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Dia segera menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Mengingat hawa malam ini yang sangat dingin karena hujan deras.

"Hah~ Do Kyungsoo. Seorang kurir antar barang yang mengantarkan paket yang tidak mau ku terima pada tanggal 12 Januari 2013 tengah malam. Sekarang _namja_ itu menginap di rumahku karena hujan deras. Dan mungkin dia sudah tidur sekarang." Kata Jong In berbicara entah pada siapa.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku juga tidur. Hoooahhhmmm~ Ngantuk sekali~" Jong In menguap dan mengucek – ucek matanya karena benar – benar mengantuk. Jong In mulai memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian, dia sudah tertidur.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**13 Janury 2013, 07.30 AM, KST**

"Hooahhhmmm~" Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjab – ngerjabkan matanya yang besar itu dengan lucu. "Sudah pagi _ne_?" Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk membuka tirainya.

**Sret**

Kyungsoo membuka tirai jendela kamar yang ia tempati sekarang. Dapat di lihatnya tanaman – tanaman yang terlihat segar dengan tetesan air di setiap daunnya (efek hujan semalam). Matahari juga belum terlalu bersinar terik saat ini.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membereskan tempat tidurnya. Lalu setelah itu, mandi dan pergi. Ya pergi. Karena tidak mungkin Kyungsoo akan terus menumpang di rumah Jong In. Cukup satu malam saja.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok!**

Tiba – tiba pintu kamarnya terketuk. Dan kebetulan sekali Kyungsoo telah selesai merapikan tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

**Ceklek**

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo!" sapa Jong In yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya (kamar Jong In).

"Selamat pagi juga Jong In!" balas Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Tanya Jong In.

"Hmmm yah~ Lumayan nyenyak." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jong In mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi. Aku tau kau belum mandi. Ah iya, dan setelah itu kita sarapan. Aku sudah membuat sarapan untuk kita berdua." Kata Jong In.

"Oh, _ne_. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya." Jong In mengangguk. Kyungsoo pun menutup pintu kamarnya dan mulai membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut.

20 menit kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Masih menggunakan baju milik Jong In karena baju kerjanya masih sedikit basah karena terkena hujan semalam. Kyungsoo segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Jong In yang sedang duduk di sofa seraya memainkan ponselnya. Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Jong In segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah nampak segar dari pada tadi.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu _kajja_ sarapan!" Jong In beranjak dari duduknya di sofa dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju meja makan.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di meja makan, Kyungsoo terus menatap sarapannya dengan pandangan cengo. Bagaimana tidak? _Pancake_ yang katanya di buat oleh Jong In untuk sarapan ini bentuknya tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata – kata. Adonannya juga terlihat mengembang di satu sisi dan kempis di sisi yang lain. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa _pancake_ itu sedikit gosong.

"Err… Maaf, aku memang tidak jago memasak." Kata Jong In yang melihat Kyungsoo terus menatap _pancake_-nya. Mendengar Jong In bicara, Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari _pancake_ ke _namja_ itu.

"Tidak kok. Tidak apa – apa. _Pancake_ ini pasti enak! Hehe…" Kyungsoo memasang tawa palsunya. Dia mengambil sendok dan garpu. Dan dengan lahapnya (pura – pura) memasukkan satu potong _pancake_ tersebut ke mulutnya. Seketika raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah saat merasakan rasa dari satu potongan _pancake_ tersebut.

"Err… Jong In-_ah_, kau membuat sirup _pancake_ ini sendiri?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di gambarkan.

"Iya." Jawab Jong In yang memakan _pancake_-nya dengan lahap. "Memang kenapa? Tidak enak ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih. Melihat raut wajah Jong In yang sedih, Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dan mengunyah _pancake_ yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu kembali.

"_A-anieyo_. Enak kok! Hehe! Ayo habiskan!" dengan terpaksa, Kyungsoo menghabiskan sarapannya. Tidak mau membuat sang tuan rumah kecewa.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Setelah selesai sarapan, Kyungsoo dan Jong In pun memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tengah.

"Err… Jong In-_ah_…" panggil Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_?" Jong In menatap Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di hadapannya di sofa.

"Terima kasih karena telah membiarkanku menginap di sini semalam. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu. Dan sekarang aku mau pamit." Kata Kyungsoo.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa cepat sekali? Apa karena hari ini kau harus bekerja?"

"_Ani_. Aku libur hari ini karena hari Minggu. Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu saja. Kalau aku terus di sini, kau nanti akan merasa kerepotan."

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak akan merasa kerepotan. Kalau kau benar tidak bekerja hari ini, lebih baik tetap di sini setidaknya sampai sore. Soalnya aku benar – benar sendiri dan akan merasa kesepian. Aku tolong tinggallah di sini untuk sementara dan temani aku mengobrol dan melewati hari Minggu ini." Pinta Jong In.

"Tapi Jong In…"

"Ku mohon!" Jong In memasang wajah memelasnya. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Kyungsoo pun mengangguk. Jong In tersenyum senang.

"Dasar pemaksa!" batin Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu temani aku mengobrol _ne_?" pinta Jong In.

"_Ne_, _ne_." jawab Kyungsoo pasrah. Jong In kembali tersenyum.

"Kau sudah berapa lama bekerja sebagai pengantar barang seperti ini?" Tanya Jong In kemudian.

"Uhm, seingatku sudah 7 bulan sekarang." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jong In pun mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"Jong In-_ah_…" kini giliran Kyungsoo. Jong In menatapnya. "Kalau boleh aku tau, kenapa kau tidak mau menerima paket yang semalam dan berusaha mengembalikannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati – hati. Seketika itu juga wajah Jong In berubah sendu.

"Eh? Jong In-_ah_… Apa aku menanyaimu pertanyaan yang salah?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah Jong In yang berubah sendu. Kyungsoo jadi merutuki dirinya yang asal menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Jong In.

"_Anieyo_. Tidak apa kok." Jong In tersenyum, tapi Kyungsoo tau itu senyuman palsu. "Aku tidak mau menerima paket itu karena paket itu dari mantan _yeojachingu_-ku. Lagi pula katanya itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunku. Tapi aku tidak berulang tahun pada tanggal 12 Januari! Aku ulang tahun tanggal 14 Januari!" jelas Jong In yang malah jadi curhat. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya cengo.

"Oohh jadi begitu…" tanggap Kyungsoo kemudian. Jong In hanya mengangguk. "Eh tau tidak? Malah tanggal 12 Januari itu tanggal ulang tahunku loh!"

"Eh? _Jeongmalyo_?" Tanya Jong In penasaran. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk mantap. "Wah~ Berarti kita hanya beda satu hari ya?"

"Haha iya." Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa. Mereka terus mengobrol dan mengobrol. Kyungsoo menceritakan bagaimana kehidupannya kepada Jong In, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kyungsoo menceritakan hampir semuanya, begitu pula Jong In. Dan tanpa terasa mereka mulai dekat dan memahami satu sama lain. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, bahwa mereka mulai mengagumi satu sama lain.

"Do Kyungsoo, sepertinya aku mulai mengagumimu." Batin Jong In.

"Kim Jong In, ternyata orangnya menyenangkan." Batin Kyungsoo.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Tanpa terasa, kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 04.30 sore. Kyungsoo dan Jong In merasa bahwa waktu telah berlalu cepat sekali. Apa mungkin memang begini jika mereka melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dengan orang yang kita anggap menyenangkan juga? Mungkin.

"Uhm, Jong In. sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang sekarang." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, sekarang memang sudah sore." Jong In menatap jam yang bertengger di tembok rumahnya dengan pandangan sedih. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini. Walau pun hanya mengobrol di rumah, tapi aku merasa senang sekali." Jong In tersenyum sendu.

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman sendu Jong In dengan senyuman sendu juga. Entah mengapa dia juga merasa sangat amat sedih saat akan meninggalkan rumah Jong In. Tapi dia tidak mungkin berada di sini selalu kan? Lagi pula besok dia harus kembali bekerja.

Kyungsoo masuk sebentar ke kamar tamu untuk mengemasi barangnya. Setelah selesai mengemasi barangnya, Jong In mengantar Kyungsoo keluar sampai depan pintu rumahnya.

"Uhm~ Sekali lagi terima kasih ya Jong In." Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk. Jong In menatap sendu kearah Kyungsoo.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Jong In yang seperti sekarang ini.

"_Ya_! Ahaha! Kita ini seperti akan berpisah jauh saja!" Kyungsoo tertawa hambar. Jong In hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu. Semoga kita bertemu kembali!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya lalu langsung menaiki motornya dan menstaternya. "Sampai jumpa lagi!" kata Kyungsoo. Jong In mengangguk. Kyungsoo pun mulai melajukan motornya meninggalkan rumah Jong In.

Jong In menghela nafasnya saat Kyungsoo sudah pergi dari rumahnya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke rumahnya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**13 Januari 2013, 08.30 PM, KST**

Terlihat Jong In sedang berbaring di kasur di kamarnya. Pikirannya tiba – tiba melayang pada kejadian kemarin. Saat Kyungsoo datang ke rumahnya malam – malam dan di tengah hujan hanya untuk mengantarkan paket untuknya. Dia juga mengingat saat dia mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo tadi. Dia jadi mengetahui tentang Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo… Walau hanya sehari, kau meninggalkan kesan terdalam untuk diriku." Gumam Jong In. "Hah~ Kenapa aku sangat sedih saat kau akan pergi tadi? Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku barang sebentar pun?" gumam Jong In masih seraya terbaring di kasurnya.

"Sepertinya, aku benar – benar mengagumimu. Dan mungkin… aku mulai menyukaimu saat kita melewati hari Minggu ini tadi." Jong In tersenyum mendengar gumamannya sendiri. "Apa benar ya aku menyukainya? Hihi…" entah mengapa Jong In geli sendiri mendengar ucapan.

"Aku sepertinya memang benar mulai menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo…"

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo kini tengah duduk seraya menonton TV di apartemennya. Memang pandangan Kyungsoo sekarang mengarah ke TV, tapi tidak begitu dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya malah melayang ke saat – saat dia bersama Jong In. Melewati hari Minggu bersama dengan cara mengobrol.

"Ahhh~ Semoga aku benar – benar bisa bertemu dengan Jong In lagi! Anak itu benar – benar menyenangkan untuk di ajak mengobrol! Ihihihi!" kikik Kyungsoo lalu langsung mematikan TV dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Dia menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai batas dada.

"Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan Jong In lagi… Amin!" Kyungsoo berdoa sebelum tidur. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mulai tersadar.

"Eh? Kenapa aku sangat berharap sekali bertemu dengan Jong In? Kemarin – kemarin aku tidak begini kok!" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung pada diri sendiri.

"Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku mulai tidur. Besok aku sudah mulai kerja lagi. Huft, melelahkan!" Kyungsoo mulai membungkus dirinya dengan selimut sebatas leher lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**14 January 2013, 10.00 AM, KST**

Jong In telah bangun sedari tadi. Dia juga sudah selesai sarapan. Mungkin dengan _pancake_ hancur buatannya -_- Dan sekarang dia sedang pergi keluar rumah. Entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sudah berada di kantornya dan memulai mengantar barang – barang mengelilingi Seoul. Melelahkan memang. Apa lagi mengingat hari sekarang sudah agak siang. Bayangkan seterik apa matarahari sekarang bersinar. Tapi mau bilang apa lagi? Itu memang sudah tugasnya. Dan dia harus melakukan tugasnya dengan baik jika tidak mau gajinya di potong atau bahkan dirinya di pecat.

"Ayo semangat Kyungsoo! Jam 11.00 nanti kau istirahat sampai jam 12.00 kok!" Kyungsoo memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai mengendarai motornya mengelilingi kota Seoul untuk mengantar barang.

**.**

**.**

Jong In sudah kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Sekarang dia sedang menulis sebuah surat dan setelah selesai, dia memasukkan surat itu ke dalam kotak berukuran sedang (yang sudah berisi sesuatu) berwarna ungu dengan pita merah muda. Setelah itu, dia kembali keluar dari rumahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Dia segera mengendarai motornya dan pergi ke suatu tempat kembali.

Jong In menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah kantor post. Ya, kantor post. Jong In melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kantor itu.

"Permisi…" ucapnya pada seorang _yeoja_.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya _yeoja_ cantik ber _tag name_ Tiffany Hwang itu dengan ramah.

"Tolong berikan paket ini pada Do Kyungsoo, seorang kurir antar barang yang bekerja di kantor post ini." Kata Jong In seraya menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang berbungkus ungu tersebut. _Yeoja_ itu sedikit kaget. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan menerima paket itu.

"Baiklah, akan saya serahkan. Ada yang lain lagi?" Tanya Tiffany.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jong In segera keluar dari kantor post itu dan mengendarai motornya pulang ke rumah. Oh iya, kalian pasti bertanya – tanya dari mana Jong In tau tempat kerja Kyungsoo? Itu Kyungsoo sendiri yang memberitaukannya saat mereka mengobrol kemarin.

**.**

**.**

"Hah~ Syukurlah sudah jam 11. Aku harus kembali ke kantor untuk melapor jam istirahatku." Kata Kyungsoo setelah melihat arlojinya. Dia pun mengendarai motornya menuju kantor post tempatnya bekerja.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo sampai di kantor post tempatnya bekerja tersebut. Dia segera memarkir motornya di tempat parkiran dan melangkah masuk memasuki kantor tersebut.

"Oo! Kyungsoo-_ssi_!" panggil seorang _yeoja_. Kyungsoo yang baru masuk segera menoleh saat mendengar suara seorang _yeoja_ yang memanggilnya. Ternyata _yeoja_ itu adalah Tiffany, rekan kerjanya.

"_Ne noona_?" Kyungsoo mendekati Tiffany.

"Ini, ada paket untukmu." Tiffany menyerahkan sebuah paket berukuran sedang kepada Kyungsoo.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tau. _Namja_ tadi tidak mengucapkan namanya. Dia hanya bilang bahwa paket ini untukmu. Dan setelahnya dia pergi begitu saja." Jelas Tiffany. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih ya _noona_!" Kyungsoo segera berjalan meninggalkan Tiffany. Dia memutuskan untuk membuka paket itu di dalam ruang ganti yang kebetulan sedang sepi memang.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai membuka paket tersebut. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah _sweeter_ yang sama seperti milik Jong In. tapi yang membedakan adalah warnanya. _Sweeter_ yang di terima oleh Kyungsoo ini berwarna biru belang – belang putih.

"Siapa yang mengirimiku _sweeter_ seperti ini? Apa _eomma_?" gumam Kyungsoo seraya memperhatikan _sweeter_ tersebut. Tiba – tiba pandangannya menangkap sebuah kertas yang terselip di lipatan _sweeter_ itu. Dia segera mengambil dan membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

_12 Januari kau mengirimkan paket ulang tahun padaku. Padahal, ulang tahunku itu tanggal 14 Januari. 12 Januari itu hari ulang tahunmu kan? Oh ya, hari ini tanggal 14 Januari. Hari ulang tahunku. Sebagai balasan, akan kukirimkan juga paket ulang tahun untuk kurir antar barang yang berulang tahun hari ini~ Saengil chukkae, Do Kyungsoo!_

_P.s : Bisakah kau ke rumah ku? Aku mau berbagi kue dan HIDUP ku denganmu untuk waktu jangka panjang ^^v_

_-Kim Jong In-_

Kyungsoo menganga kaget membaca surat dari Jong In. Dirinya benar – benar terharu. Wajahnya sekarang bahkan sudah memerah. Dia merasa dia ingin menangis sekarang. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari ruang ganti dan menuju parkir. Dia segera melajukan motornya menuju rumah Jong In.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Sementara itu, Jong In terlihat sedang meletakkan sebuah kue berukuran sedang di meja makan. Dia tersenyum menatap kue tersebut. Tiba – tiba…

**Ting tong**

**Ting tong**

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Jong In semakin mengembangkan senyumnya dan dengan cepat langsung menuju pintu dan membukanya.

**Ceklek**

**Grep!**

Saat Jong In baru membuka pintu, seseorang langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Jong In sedikit terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian kembali tersenyum saat mengetahui orang yang tengah memeluknya ini Kyungsoo.

"Jong In-_ah_, _jeongmal gomawo_…" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih.

"_Ne_~" Jong In membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan mengusap – usap punggungnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Dan Jong In dapat melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Jong In segera menghapus air mata itu dan menarik Kyungsoo agar masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo hanya menurut.

Jong In mendudukkan tubuh Kyungsoo di kursi meja makan. Dan dia pun duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Saengil chukkae_!" ucap Jong In. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"_Nado saengil chukkae_!" balas Kyungsoo. Jong In tersenyum. Tiba – tiba mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama. Jong In mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kaget.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_, mungkin aku mengenalmu baru kemarin. Tapi aku merasakan hal yang berbeda jika sedang berada bersamamu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini bersama orang lain. Aku hanya merasakannya bersamamu. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang teramat – sangat." Jong In menghentikan ucapannya sebentar. "Dan setelah menghabiskan waktu sehari kemarin, aku jadi tau semua tentang dirimu. Dan sepertinya… aku mulai mengagumimu. Dan ku rasa, rasa kagum ini telah jadi rasa… Cinta…" kata Jong In.

"J-Jong In…" ucap Kyungsoo kembali terbata.

"Jadi, seperti apa yang aku katakana di surat. Aku ingin berbagi hidupku denganmu untuk waktu jangka panjang. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku dan pendamping hidupku kelak?" Tanya Jong In sungguh – sungguh. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan air mata yang terus menetes membasahi pipinya. Dan tak lama dia pun mengangguk.

"_Ne_, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama Jong In. Dan… aku mau menjadi kekasihmu dan pendamping hidupmu kelak." Jawab Kyungsoo. Jong In tersenyum cerah dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"_Gomawo_…" ucap Jong In.

"_Cheonma_." Balas Kyungsoo. Tak lama Jong In melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo. Perlahan, Jong In mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan nafas hangat Jong In yang menerpa wajahnya.

**Chup~**

Bibir mereka menyatu dan saling melumat dengan lembut. Mereka menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka lewat ciuman lembut yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Tak lama mereka menjauhkan wajah mereka dan menatap satu sama lain.

"_Saranghae_ Do Kyungsoo."

"_Nado saranghae_ Kim Jong In."

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan mulai mempersatukan bibir mereka kembali.

**+-+-+-END-+-+-+**

**Hyyyaahhahahaha akhirnya Lalla bisa duet ama author ThehunGoGreen! :3 **_**Gomawo eomma**_** atas kerja samanya :D Maaf kalo ceritanya masih gaje, typos dan alur kecepatan *bow* Terakhir, **_**review**_**-nya **_**please**_**… *Lagi males ngomong Lalla :P***


End file.
